


An Unfortunate Wardrobe Malfunction

by redscrollsofmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscrollsofmalec/pseuds/redscrollsofmalec
Summary: Alec wakes up late and accidentally picks an unconventional shirt.





	An Unfortunate Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Matt's Teen Choice Awards shirt: https://www.instagram.com/p/BmZsTETgI4f/?igshid=lz7mfafoityzhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmZsTETgI4f/?igshid=lz7mfafoityz 
> 
> I wrote it before I knew the brand tombolo was a thing and I genuinely thought it looked like a pyjama shirt.
> 
> It fits in somewhere between 3x03 and 3x05 in the show canon.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Alec awoke in a hazy state of contentment, his body feeling well-rested for the first time in several days. He slowly opened his eyes and then squinted in confusion when they were met with excess sunlight streaming in from between the blinds. This was a rare occurrence, and not an entirely welcome one as Alec’s usual rising time was around dawn. 

He threw back the covers and shivered when the cool air hit his skin. This was not the morning to forgo a shirt, so Alec padded over to his semi-shared wardrobe, semi meaning that more and more of Alec’s monotone clothing was becoming stashed amongst the copious number of bedazzled shirts and exquisite coats belonging to his boyfriend. Having to constantly brush glitter off his pants was becoming more tiresome than he previously would have imagined, not that he would trade it for his lonely bedroom back at the Institute.

In his haste, Alec didn’t bother to turn on the closet light, and thus was left to grab the first item that felt vaguely like a shirt, along with those aforementioned glittery pants. His fingers deftly did up the buttons as he strode out of the room, only pausing in front of a mirror briefly to make sure that the shirt wasn’t inside-out. 

"Good morning, Alexander. I was wondering when you would finally appear.” 

A smile crept its way onto Alec’s face at the sound of Magnus’ voice and he quickened his pace to greet his boyfriend in the lounge. Magnus was perched gracefully on an armchair, a silk robe draped across his shoulders and a cup of tea in one hand.

“I considered waking you earlier, but you looked so peaceful lying there that I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”   


“Morning to you too.” Alec said. “Or is it even the morning? What time is it? Actually, don’t tell me, I’m already late as it is.” 

Magnus raised a single eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that the Head of the New York Institute could actually punish himself for being late, but if anyone was willing to do that it would be you.” 

Alec shook his head ruefully, unable to be annoyed by his boyfriend’s antics. “Surprisingly, it’s not the rules that concern me. With all these demonic attacks, I can hardly afford to take the morning off.”

“At least stay for breakfast. Not even a Shadowhunter can hope to defend Brooklyn against malicious demonic forces on an empty stomach. Besides, I can conjure us up some waffles, your favourite?”

One look at the fresh face before him, bearing a warm smile and mirth-filled eyes, and Alec could feel his resolve cracking. A memory involving waffles resurfaced, one where Alec had been a lot less inclined to stay. But if there was anything he’d learned in the last month or so, it was that there’s more to life than his work at the Institute.

“Funny, I don’t see any of these famous waffles.” Alec gave an exaggerated show of looking around the room. Magnus rolled his eyes in answer and got up, setting the tea cup down on the coffee table. He snapped two ring-covered fingers and the air around them fizzled with electricity. When it had settled, two steaming plates of waffles, along with a bottle of syrup, appeared on the table and Magnus sat back down with a self-satisfied grin.

“You were saying?”

“Fine. I’ll stay,” Alec sighed. He couldn’t help it, he had never been very strong-willed when it came to his boyfriend, and the smell of breakfast wasn’t helping. “But only for breakfast. And only because if I don’t, Izzy will insist on fixing me something back at the Institute.” 

Magnus visibly shuddered in disgust.  “The horror.” The two of them chuckled fondly at the mention of Alec’s strong-willed younger sister; even deadlier in the kitchen than on the battlefield.

“Well, I promise not to waste any more of your time than I have to,” Magnus gestured to the chair opposite his and Alec gratefully took a seat.  “Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee, an espresso martini?” 

Alec held up his hand before Magnus could conjure anything. “I’m good, thanks.”

The two men sat in silence for a little while as they ate their food. The silence was a comfortable one, not forced or uneasy, though Alec’s head was beginning to fill with the usual worries that had been plaguing him recently. There was a time, not too long ago, where he would have bottled up all his anxieties, ensuring they never saw the light of day. But now, looking across the table at the man currently using magic to clean spilled syrup off the rug, he knew there were better ways to deal with his emotions.

“I’m worried about Jace.”

“Jace?” Magnus furrowed his brow with concern. “Why? Did something happen?”

“He’s not been himself lately. At first I thought it was just the stress of trying to find this mysterious Owl, but I’ve never seen him like this, not even at the height of Valentine’s rebellion.”

“Alexander...” Magnus walked over to stand beside Alec and place a soothing hand on his shoulder. “I know this is difficult for you right now, but you are his  _ parabatai _ . Trust that he’ll ask for your help if he needs it.” 

Alec shook his head decisively. “No, you don’t know him like I do. Jace would ignore all sensible advice if it means staying on mission.”

“Maybe not, but I know you, Alec. And I don’t want to see you hurt yourself by making someone else’s problems your own.”

“Right, I guess that does sound like me.” Magnus began to rub slow circles on Alec’s upper back and he felt his tense muscles relax beneath his boyfriend’s touch.  “How do you know me so well?”

“My dear Alexander, anyone who has spoken to you for longer than five minutes would know that about you.”

“Hey!” Alec barely had time to get the reply out before he lapsed into giggles. He decided to take this moment of happiness while he could; they were hard to find and harder still to hold on to during these dark times.

Alec finished the last bite of his waffle and set his fork down with a sigh. “Not that this wasn’t great and all, but I really have to go now.” With all the waffles gone, Alec didn’t have any excuses left. He begrudgingly got to his feet and shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. “I’ll call you tonight, but be aware I’ll probably end up working late.” Alec began to make his way to the front doors of the flat until—

“Alec! You’re forgetting something!” 

His eyes widened in realisation and he raced back to his boyfriend. Alec placed his hands on either side of Magnus’ face to pull him in for a kiss. Magnus made a muffled noise of surprise against his lips. He began to chuckle as soon as they separated, his fingers running softly down the side of Alec’s neck before resting on the collar of his shirt. 

“I’m not about to complain, but that wasn’t exactly what I was referring to.” He pointedly tugged the fabric between his fingers. “You do realise that this is a pyjama shirt?"

“Oh.” For the first time that morning, Alec properly looked down at what he was wearing. The shirt was indeed made of flannelette and covered with images of people frolicking in the moonlight. Definitely not his usual style. “So?”

At this, Magnus gave him a look of exasperated bemusement. “ _ So? _ ”

“I’m just going to the Institute, not to a fashion show. Besides, I’m the current Head, meaning no one there can criticise my choice of clothing.”

“They might not be able to, but I certainly can. And no boyfriend of mine is to step foot outside dressed like that.” Magnus placed both hands firmly on Alec’s shoulders and spun him around to face their bedroom.  “I don’t care how late you are, I’m not letting you leave until you’re wearing something vaguely presentable. Something that is not meant to be slept in.”    


“Alright, alright, I’m going.”  When Alec was halfway across the room, he turned to call out, “But I bet this is just a ploy of yours to get me undressed!”

“Unless you plan on redressing and wearing some actual clothes, Alexander, I don’t want to look at you at all!” Magnus retorted loudly, smiling all the same.

  
  



End file.
